


Just Me And You And The Rain

by ChocolateMallowmelt



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Gay, royal victorian lesbians, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateMallowmelt/pseuds/ChocolateMallowmelt
Summary: She felt horrible for doing this to her, but just one more look at Sophie reminded her of why she was doing this. If she didn't leave now at best she would never see her again and be forced to live an unhappy life with a man, at worst they would both be dead if someone figured out their relationship.-----Or: Sophie and Biana are two royal victorian lovers who run away from Biana's castle.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Just Me And You And The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this feels like one of the best aesthetics, royal victorian lesbians, like come on.
> 
> Also yeah, that's all you need to know. Royal victorian lesbians, that's the whole plot.

Her blond hair fell in locks that captivated her face perfectly, most particularly those warm brown eyes. Those eyes were Biana’s main focus right now. They lit up and practically sparkled upon sight of Biana.

“Are you ready to go?” she whispered, when Biana finally came close enough to hear.

“Yes,” she said, brushing her fingers through Sophie's hair to part it from her face, “more than ever.”

Her face flushed red the moment Biana’s hand touched her hair. “Let’s go then,” she said, smiling.

Her right hand reached out to grab Biana’s as her left one clenched around the lantern. Sophie gave her hand one final squeeze before she jumped out the window to the wet and mossy ground, her red dress billowing out as she fell. After the fall Sophie looked back up to Biana in an attempt to wordlessly reassure her.

Biana’s legs still shook with fear, but at least she knew that Sophie had done it safely. She’d just need to do what Sophie did and she would be fine. She would be fine.

She took one last look at the hallway around her feeling a pang of guilt and sadness of having to leave it. If she did this she would never be able to come back, she wouldn’t miss her father and her brother had disappeared along with a royal guard named Keefe days ago but her heart went out for her mother. Losing two children in less than a week.

She felt horrible for doing this to her, but just one more look at Sophie reminded her of why she was doing this. If she didn't leave now at best she would never see her again and be forced to live an unhappy life with a man, at worst they would both be dead if someone figured out their relationship.

She would miss her mother, and she would certainly miss Biana but this way she would be happy, spending her life with someone she actually loved, getting to spend it with Sophie.

It would be hard but it was the right thing to do. This would leave her the happiest.

Her eyes were glued on the girl on the ground ahead of her, a part of her wanted to look back at her home one last time before she left but she knew it would be futile.

And besides, she was currently looking at her new home. Some place with Sophie.

Swallowing her fear she jumped out the window just like Sophie had and onto the ground. It was wet and turned the bottom of her navy blue dress a dark black from all the water. The rain was coming down harder than she expected practically soaking her to the core in only a matter of seconds. Her brown hair fell in her face straightened by the sudden wetness.

She normally hated the rain but there was something different about it today, today it felt freeing, a sign that she wasn't stuck in _there_ anymore along with its stuffy and dry air.

She was out of there, she had escaped from the shackles of the Vacker Legacy. And she had escaped along with Sophie. Her father always told her to be what he believed to be perfect but he was incredibly wrong. Those fake smiles and romances weren’t perfect.

This was.

Being out here getting soaked in the rain with Sophie was. This was perfection.

“Took you long enough,” Sophie laughed, lifting her dress out of the wet ground.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Biana admitted.

“Regretting your decisions?” Sophie joked but Biana could hear the ping of sadnesses in it.

“Sophie,” Biana said, placing her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Sophie’s hair was soaked just like Biana’s and fell in her face, doing the opposite of what Biana’s had done instead of straightening it curled up in the rain, the strands stuck to her face. Her red dress took on a darker colour because of the rain.

Everything about them was soaked and Biana was eternally grateful that their lantern had a cover otherwise they would have been plunged into darkness from the dark night and falling rain, but Biana had a feeling even in the darkness she would still be able to find Sophie.

“Sophie,” Biana continued, “I want you to know I would never regret choosing you.”

Biana felt her hand moving across Sophie's face to brush her hair out of it. It was the same action that she had been doing merely minutes before but it felt completely different now and Biana was willing to bet it wasn’t just because of the rain.

“Good,” Sophie said, moving forward towards Biana. Her hand rested the side of Biana’s face. “Because I would never regret choosing you.”

Sophie pulled them together, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. All other thoughts disappeared from Bian’s mind, only concentrating on the girl right in front of her. Only concentrating on the girl she loved.

Her tiny ping of sadness for her mother disappeared. She knew this was the only option. She couldn’t imagine any other life. And she wouldn’t have to.

Shortly after the two of them would run out, they would go and find a small village and a small home for them. It would be peaceful. It would be perfect.

But that wasn’t what she was concerned about right now. No. She was only concerned about the beautiful girl, the beautiful girl that she loved, that stood right in front of her and the kiss that they were having.

Nothing else mattered.

Just the girl in front of her.

Just the girl she loved.

Just Sophie Foster.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I got the idea for this oneshot while listening to Oliviaalee's playlist 'running away with your lover that you were told to stay away from while it rains ♛ (royalty core)' on YouTube, you can listen to it here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-gtLiUEL3M


End file.
